Just A Dream
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: Amy's gets kidnapped by the Vespers. Well a certain pair of Vespers we've come to know. And one of them has certain plans in store for her. Set about a month after Day of Doom. Also Natalie and Evan live because I refuse to believe they are dead. Read and Review, please. Reviews are loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing! I wish I did but I do not.**

**A/N: Amy's going to have a little, alright, huge obsession over Despicable Me. She's going to be a little OOC and I apologize in advance if she does anything stupid. So yeah. Reviews shall be loved and you shall get a banana from a minion if you do! Anyway onward with the story! Also chapter shall be longer than this first chapter. I promise!**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Never have I studied more science in my life than I did tonight. If I had to read one more face about the solar system like how "Mercury has no virtually atmoshere. It however does have small traces of an atmosphere which consists minimum quantities of Hydrogen, Oxygen, Sodium, Potassium and argon." I was going to scream. As much as I love science sometimes it was just way too much...

I felt my head slump down onto my cherry wood desk. The second my forehead hit my textbook, I snapped, "Saturn would float if it was put in an ocean big enough..." I quickly mumbled.

I knew I should've gone to bed hours ago. It was three in the morning but I have a huge test coming up and really needed to study. Times like these are when I really wished I had a couple minions. I really need some. I'm pretty sure Gru wouldn't mind me taking three or seven adorable minions.

"Okay, Amy. You need to get some rest. Now. You're starting to lose it." I said to myself, taking in third person.

I closed my science textbook and stumbled over to my bed, that was occupied by five stuffed minions; Jerry, Kevin, Dave, Phil, and Stuart; along with my Panda Pillow Pet, Tim. I smiled softly, crawling into bed. I turned off my lamp, that I was using as light and was luckily for me, next to my bed. After making sure my minions (two on either side of me.) were comfy. The second my head hit the pillow (Tim). I was out. Nothing could possibly woke me up. I was dead tired.

While I was dreaming about eating bananas and having a boogie party with my minions (and Dan) in space. I didn't hear my bedroom door open. I turned in my sleep, hugging my minions closer to me for protection and comfort.

My eyes shot open as the intruder put a rag over my mouth and nose. I did my best not to breathe it in, but that didn't help and I was way to tired to even fight him off. (Stupid science.) Within seconds, my eyes lids started to close over my jade green eyes, partly from being so tired and the stuff on the rag. I think it was chloroform. All well back to dream land...I'll freak out and go all Cahill on this dude when I wake up..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I did but I don't. **

**A/N: I swear this was longer in my notebook. .-.**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

When I woke up, the first thing I realized was how sore I was. I sat up slowly, groaning in pain. I jasped seeing a small pond of blood where my legs were. Quickly, I looked over my legs. No cuts or scraps. It wasn't my time of the month...Biting my lower lip, my eyes scanned the room. I spotted one of my minions, Phil, not even seven feet from where I was sitting. Quickly, I crawled over to him, huggin him tightly to my chest.

The room was a snow white color. It wasn't a really big room. It was about the the size of a hospital room, if not smaller. A single twin sized bed layed in the middle of the room, covered with a medium purple comforter and two pillows with sky blue pillowcases covering them. A midnight black dresser sat on the right side of the bed and a rocking chair sat rocking in a corner. I frowned. Why is there a rocking chair in here. More important what where Phil and me doing in here?

* * *

**Dan's POV**

"Where the heck is Amy? She's usually the first one up! No correction. She is the first one up all the time!" I yelled at Evan and the Cahills that were up and in the comand center. If Amy's still asleep why am I up? It's freaking 10:37 a.m! Well t's more like midnight to me...

"Relax Dan. It's not the end of the world." Evan said, looking at the computer screens in the comand center.

I nodded. As much as I dislike the idea of Amy having a boyfriend. I'm glad Evan was her boyfriend and not Ian or Jake. Heck, she could date Hamilton if she wanted too. I layed my head down in Natalie's lap. While she brushed her long, beautiful...did I just say beautiful? Ah, I don't care, I just wnt to sleep and Natalie makes a better pillow than Reagan or Madison or my jacket. Plus she doesn't smell like sweat or melted cookies or rotten bananas that have been in my jacket for weeks. She smells like jasmine. I smiled, drifting off to sleep when Sinead came running into the room, freaking out.

"Amy's gone!" She screamed, causing all of us to sping to our feets.

"What do you mean she's 'gone'?" Phoenix asked, worriedly. Amy had become like an older sister to hi over the past couple weeks. Even though we both love her (like a sister. An annoying one at that.), she can be very very bossy, was the one thing we both could agree one at that about her.

"She's definitely gone. Hamilton and I can't find her anywhere. She's not even answering her phone! Which is very unlike her."

Hamilton than ran in holding Amy's phone in beefy hand, "I found her phone. Also we now know where the banana song was coming from." He announced, clearly annoyed with the song. I love that song. Who doesn't love that song!?

"What do we do?" Ian asked, in his stupid British accent. Natalie's accent was beautiful just like her.

I slapped him upside the head, "We turn on 'Despicable Me' and she'll coming running."

"Ow!" He pouted, rubbing his head.

"We tried that." Sinead said.

My eyes widen and a piercing scream came from my mouth. My thought intently went from Natalie's perfection to who the hell took my sister!?


End file.
